A Chocolate Kiss
by Hizumu
Summary: Lors d'une escapade dans la cour du Manoir, le jeune Duc, Oz Vessalius, s'arrête près d'un arbre et commence a somnoler. Mrs. Kate arrive vers lui, et le traîne de force en cuisine, pour un cour sur le chocolat ... Chocolat, qu'il donneras à l'être aimé, bien sûr! Oz x Gilbert, L'histoire se passe lorsqu'ils sont enfant.


**Booonjour tout le monde ~~ Aujourd'hui, je poste mon tout premier One Shot ! Une histoire de chocolat, avec un léger Oz/Gilbert. Enjoy, les amateurs de Yaoi ! Je ne prend pas de béta-correcteur, ou reader ... Merci quand même hein ! Sinon ...**

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage de _Pandora Hearts_ ne m'appartiens ! Ils appartiennent intégralement à Jun Moshizuki. J'aimerais bien avoir B-Rabbit comme animal de compagnie, mais on m'a dit qu'une espèce comme celui-ci mordait un peu alors ... :/**

* * *

_A Chocolate Kiss_ チョコレート·キス (Un baiser en chocolat)  
Couple : Oz x Gilbert  
Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai

« Jeune maître ! »

Oz adorait faire courir Mrs. Kate ainsi que les autres domestiques. C'était pour lui le moment de s'amuser, jouer à chat. Le petit noble était assis dans la cour du manoir, sous un arbre. Il voulait profiter de la journée qui s'annonçait si bien. Une brise légère parcourra ses mèches blondes, il ferma les yeux et apprécia l'instant présent. Le soleil lui réchauffait les joues et les herbes hautes lui chatouillaient les chevilles.

« Jeune maître ! »

L'exclamation qu'il avait entendu le tira brusquement de ses rêveries, et en ouvrant simplement les yeux, il put apercevoir Mrs. Kate courir dans sa direction, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Le jeune héritier compris trop tard ce qui lui arrivait. La servante était déjà en train de le sermonner pour son retard. Le petit noble ria d'un rire nerveux et se frotta vivement la nuque. Il affichait un sourire niait, qui disparut quand la femme de chambre l'entraîna dans les cuisines du manoir.

« Bien, nous allons préparer des chocolats. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, savez-vous pourquoi jeune maître ?  
- Et bien ... pas vraiment.  
- Nous sommes le 24 février ! Le jour de la St Valentin !  
- C'est pour cela que je suis obligé de cuisiner des chocolats ? pensa-t-il.  
- Vous pourrez également les offrir à vos proches ! »

Mrs. Kate sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparation des chocolats, puis lui donna toutes les instructions pour réussir la recette. Le cour d'aujourd'hui avait l'air quelque peu intéressant. Il entreprit de casser les œufs avec l'aide de Mrs. Kate ; avant d'y ajouter les autres ingrédients, et le chocolats. Il se tourna vers la femme de chambre et demanda :

« Dois-je utiliser du chocolat noir ou bien du chocolat au lait ?  
- Le chocolat noir à un goût plus riche et se marie bien avec les fruits, alors que le chocolat au lait est plus doux et convient parfaitement au noisettes ou aux amendes.  
- Je vois. »

Le petit noble balance les avantages et inconvénients de chaque chocolat et finit par faire un choix : Il ferait des chocolats noirs, son valet lui avait confié il y a quelques temps que c'était ses chocolats préférés. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi amusant que lui et il fallait l'avouer, les sourires si tendres et si amicaux de son domestique lui plaisaient énormément. Qu'ils soient camouflés sous la gêne ou l'embarras ne changeait pas grand-chose, pour lui c'était la chose la plus chère à ses yeux.  
Il finit ses chocolats épuisé mais tout aussi excité qu'ils soient cuits. Malheureusement, la cuisson ne se terminerait pas avant plusieurs minutes et il lui fallait une occupation pour tuer le temps. Il avait fini son livre et ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire. Il sourit naïvement, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Peut-être que taquiner un peu son valet résoudrait son problème.

Mrs. Kate entra dans la bibliothèque où elle découvrit le jeune maître en train de courir après le jeune Gilbert en pleure, Dina entre ses mains. Il déposa le chat sur la tête de son servant avant de rire, torturer son domestique devait être quelque chose d'amusant. Le pauvre Gilbert essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever le félin du haut de son crâne.

« Jeune Maître ! Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai réellement peur des chats ! Se plaignit-il. »

La dame de chambre obligea le jeune maître à l'enlever, à contre-cœur. Voir son valet aussi paniqué était un spectacle qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde !

« Vos chocolats sont prêts, Jeune Maître.  
- Vraiment ? Génial ! s'écria-t-il en lâchant l'animal au pied du domestique. »

C'est ainsi qu'il partit, laissant son ami seul en compagnie de Dina. Le valet s'était déjà réfugié sur un siège, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à se plaindre. Le jeune maître sortit ses créations du four puis il s'empara d'un malheureux chocolat qui finit dans la bouche de celui-ci. Un sourire illumina son visage. Pour une fois, ce qu'il avait fait était en fait, vraiment bon ! La servante lui donna le reste des chocolats dans un petit sac. Il la remercia et retourna dans la pièce où il avait laissé son serviteur.  
Le noble entrouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, il put contempler Gilbert de dos, il avait l'air de trembler de tout son corps. Le jeune héritier s'approcha par derrière, à pas de loup, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Le servant sursauta avec un petit cri et se retourna comme il pouvait pour l'apercevoir.

« J-Jeune Maître ! Bégaya-t-il. »

Le jeune maître en question enfourna le chocolat dans la bouche de son valet, qui la referma aussitôt, surpris par ce geste.

« D-Des chocolats ?  
- Ils sont bons, hein ? S'exclama-t-il. »

N'attendant aucune réponse, le blondin rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami avec un regard malicieux. Son valet baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rosées grâce à ses mèches brunes. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur le nez de son serviteur que rougît de plus belle.

« Joyeuse St Valentin, Gil' ! »

* * *

**Et bien au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de vous occuper hein. En attendant, je prend les commandes sur le manga sur cette fiction, alors si il y a un couple en particulier que vous souhaiter, ou encore avec un sujet qui va avec ... Je suis toute ouïe ! **

**Envoyer donc une Review, ça fais vivre les auteur, on se nourrit à ça vous avez vu ? u_u"**


End file.
